


Dream Come True

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshimitsu had always dreamed of Akihisa, but he never thought his dream would come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

Toshimitsu always dreaded waking up; reality never compared to his dreams. In his dreams, he wasn't sleeping alone, was clutching Akihisa instead of a pillow, and the tickle of his own hair was Akihisa's breath on his neck. Waking everyday was a disappointment because it brought him to the realization that, as much as he resented it, Akihisa Yoshii was a boy as well. That didn't bother Kubo, but Aki seemed to have different views on the matter.

This particular morning, however, wasn't so bad. He was almost shocked to open his eyes to that beautiful face from his subconscious fantasies. Slowly, the night prior reappeared in his mind, that dream come true, those moments of perfection he would never forget. It was unbelievable, even now. Fear began to well in his mind that, maybe, he was dreaming. He cautiously reached out a shaky hand and cupped his love's cheek in his palm.

Yoshii's almost cat-like eyes flickered open and focused up at his lover, blinking in perplexed drowsiness a few times. The class-A student moved his thumb over Akihisa's eyes, signaling them back closed. _No. Not yet. Don't wake up yet._  his mind pleaded. He just wanted to stay here, hold onto the brunette, and dream a while longer. He placed his free hand on the less knowledgeable boy's waist, savoring the tack of dried sweat on his bare skin, worrying for the unhealthily pronounced ribs, and heartbeat he could sense through a nonexistent layer of fat. He was eating so little; why hadn't he asked for help? He was literally starving, withering away and disappearing (Kubo made a mental note to insure today's breakfast would be huge).

Still, no matter how sickly he became, he would always be beautiful; he didn't even know how incredibly adorable he was, either. When complimented he would smile kindly and mention his gratitude, then examine himself when he thought no one was watching as he tried to figure out how he could be attractive when this sickly thin. Toshimitsu always loved that face he made when he tried to understand what anyone saw in that wilting body. Actually, he made that face whenever he attempted real thought; he furrowed his brows, squinted, and bit his lip. The corner of his bottom lip was raw and swollen with all the thinking he had attempted recently, Kubo's fault. Though, it was also very cute in his eyes.

He realized it was nice to be with a complete idiot. As the second highest-ranked student in the school, Toshimitsu's brain was in constant overdrive; every moment of his free time was spent studying. Yoshii gave him a break from all that. When in the presence of someone so wholly dumb, he could let his mind rest: no algebraic equations, no historic dates, no deadlines, just peace. He figured he should thanked him for that, gulped back the stagnating saliva and drew in a breath, searching the boy's face for words just as peaceful as he. _'You're so cute.' 'I can't thank you enough.' 'I love you.'_

Two slender fingers pressed to his lips and distracted his chaotic thoughts, yet again. That was Akihisa's best talent, numbing the brain. He rubbed his face softly against the blue-haired boy's palm, and met their eyes with the faintest nod, a move so subtle he wouldn't have registered its existence if he couldn't feel it through his hand. Was he really so transparent that an imbecile could read his thoughts? With a gentle smile, he kissed the fingers as they dropped to rest against his chest, both their eyes falling back closed.

They could at least dream a little longer.


End file.
